supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Between Angels and Demons)
Eve is a leviathan-human hybrid and The Mother of All Monsters. Powers and abilities Eve was very old and powerful, being stronger than any monster. Eve was also one of the few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability to permanently alter souls to create monsters also known as Fallen Beasts, a trait that she passed on to all her children. Eve also referred to souls in Purgatory as her "supply", which implies that she could attract souls by power, not unlike angels and demons. Immortality: Eve was immortal and could not die of illness or old age. He referred to herself as being older than the angels. *'High-level Cosmic Awareness': *'Invulnerability': Conventional weapons and most mystics had no effect on Eve. The only known thing that could kill her was with phoenix ashes, by ingestion, injection or shots of shotgun bullets filled with ashes. *'Flight': after she took her host, she got up from Purgatory. *'Possession': To manifest on Earth, Eve demanded the use of a host, who had to be a virgin girl. *'Advanced Biokinesis': she was able to create new species by mixing other species of monsters. Eve, having her hostess, was also able to alter her physical functions a lot. The most notable features were when her uterus was altered to reproduce several hundred monster eggs. The other change was when, even though dead, the monsters were connected to her cerebral cortex and could feel everything she felt, even if it was a small tingle. **'Conversion': she could transform humans into any type of monster she wanted, through physical contact, a bite, a kiss or even a gentle touch. However, she needed to perfect this ability when trying to produce a new type of monster. **'Birth of Monsters': As Mother of All Monsters, she can also give birth to them. This was seen during the autopsy of the deceased body, in which hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs were found in its womb. *'Regeneration': When she rose from Purgatory, Eve's arms and legs were covered with severe burns, however, later, she reappeared completely restored. *'Super Strength': His strength was far superior to that of humans, many earthly supernatural creatures and even regular angels and seraphim. It was also strong enough to cause physical damage to the leviathans. *'Super Speed': It could move at undetectable speeds for a human being, allowing it to reappear in different places at will. She demonstrated this by instantly running after Dean while talking to him face to face less than a second before and when she appeared out of nowhere behind a truck driver. *'Shapeshifiting': at one point, she changed her hostess's appearance. Its shape change was advanced to a degree seen only with the Alpha Shapeshifter. *'Telepathy': She was psychically connected to all of her descendants, allowing her to know what they do and to speak to them through their minds and to communicate with their children, even though she is trapped in Purgatory. According to her, she was aware of the hunters' arrival and the intention to kill her before they met, and noticed Crowley torturing her children as if she were his victim. She could also read the minds of human beings. *'Telekinesis': *'Super Senses': *'Negation of Power': Due to her advanced age and knowledge, Eve was able to prevent angels from accessing her powers by "disconnecting" them, as shown when she denied the abilities of angels through her mere presence. His general knowledge of angels was extensive. She shares this ability with the Leviathans, although, unlike them, she is able to totally deny the abilities of angels, making them as weak and vulnerable as humans. She can also totally deny the powers of most demons, only Lilith is immune, while the princes of hell retain some of their power. *'Supernatural Concealment': it is able to hide from almost any entity, only primordial entities and archangels are able to locate it, albeit with some effort. *'Control over the souls in Purgatory': Eva has control over all the souls in Purgatory. It can also increase its own power by channeling the energy of souls. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Blood of the Three Fallen': This weapon cannot kill it, but it can cause significant damage. *'Magic': *'The Colt' *'Angel, Seraph and Archangel Blades': These angelic weapons cannot kill Eve, but they can hurt her severely. Killing *'Cosmic Entities' *'Death's Scythe' *'Phoenix ash': Ashes of a phoenix can kill Eve. Category:Hybrids (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Humans (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Leviathans (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Higher Beings (Between Angels and Demons)